


Before Vincent Became Vanessa

by truthsetfree



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truthsetfree/pseuds/truthsetfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeagents Jack and Vincent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Vincent Became Vanessa

It wasn't all sex and violence. There were mundane assignments too. Disputes to settle for one thing- that was mostly intellectual property work. Geneology. Old folks hired Time Agents for that a lot, some sort of demented sentimentality set in or something. Some, the Bordens and the Mudds for instance, just wanted their family's name cleared. It was all just a misunderstanding, they'd say. Then a team of Agents would be sent out and come back with the real story. For a few thousand extra credits, the real story could be changed. The most mundane of all of course, the dullest work the Agency had to offer, was fact checking for text books.

It was positively mind-numbing.

Did any school child really care who was the first to sail to and map the Americas of Old Earth, or who was the 463'rd invader and conqueror of Tivoli? Did it really matter when humans stopped using cursive?

Oh sure, it seemed like it could might be interesting to find out why the Sontarans would want to go to war with the Rutan Host in the first place. Until you did and you found out it had simply been a matter of overpopulation and limited resources. Nothing funny or stupid like a wrongly timed release of gas during a diplomatic event or a dispute over the winner of GalactoVision or someone's leader getting bad plastic surgery and jailing their doctor who happened to be from another planet. Nothing so fun. Vincent seemed to be getting a kick out of it though.

It was all just minutia. Pointless and ultimately meaningless. The kind of stuff you memorized because you had to before moving on to the next lesson. No one ever really enjoyed reading it- he certainly hadn't. He felt a little bad inflicting it on the next generation, but this was what they paid him for. Well, right now this was what they were paying him for. Last week they'd paid him to take pictures of a naked Akhenaten. The week before that it had been video of the staff sergeant wrapping his cigar with Lee's orders. It wasn't always this bad, and at least he had a good partner- Vince was more than happy to do all the paperwork, and that was Jack's least favorite part of the job. And as much as this dry stuff interested Vincent, he wasn't just some eager academic. He could throw a punch when he had to, and he could drink anyone under the table, and if he wasn't on the job and you really got him going… Jack smiled. Vincent wasn't so bad at all. Unlike this assignment.

Two more weeks of this and he could enjoy his vacation. He sighed. Two more weeks. Maybe the next job would be better. Even if the next job or jobs were more of the same, he only had to hold out for two more weeks. Just two more weeks.

"Ready Vince?"

"Shhhh…I really want to get his exact words."

They were just two in a crowd of thousands as the scientific and economic experts gave their grim reports. There was, as they saw it, no alternative. The Declaration of War was signed within the week.

That was the last time Jack really remembered seeing Vincent as Vincent.


End file.
